Fallen Idols
by TerapidRising
Summary: Reylo. Kylo Ren and Rey want to be together but they are on opposite sides of the war. When Rey discovers the truth about her past, she breaks her vows as a Jedi in order to join the man she loves. This takes place after episode VIII.
1. Chapter 1

The skies above Coruscant darkened quickly. Strong winds made the skyscrapers sway at a dangerous degree. Rumbling waves of thunder pounded windows and echoed loudly across the sea of buildings. With each deafening clap, the rain came down harder. The former Galactic capital hadn't experienced a storm like this in centuries.

Flashes of lightning illuminated the vast city, including the ruins of the Jedi Temple. Once a proud beacon for Light and symbol for democracy, the Jedi Temple hadn't received a visitor in years. Under the Emperor's reign, the ruins were guarded and off-limits. Trespassers were executed on sight. After his demise, rumors persisted that the grounds were haunted. So, the temple sat for decades, waiting for the Jedi to return.

And on this stormy night, the Jedi had returned to the temple. But this wasn't the triumphant homecoming it should have been. A fight had erupted between three powerful warriors. Lightsabers engaged in a deadly dance, matching the ferociousness of the storm outside. Stone columns within the grand halls came toppling down. The ruins shook as the fight continued for hours.

Eventually, three silhouettes crashed through the outer walls, bringing their melee into the torrential rain. The warriors spread out across the old landing platform, ignoring the storm overhead. Meeting in the middle, the trio traded deadly parries and combinations. Flashes of crimson and cool blue connected with a flurry of emerald.

A bolt of lightning struck nearby, barely missing the legendary Jedi Master. But the blinding heat proved enough of a distraction and Luke Skywalker was quickly disarmed. In a heartbeat, he was struck down, falling onto his stomach in an ungraceful heap.

For a few moments, the temple grounds fell eerily quiet. The downpour never ceased, even as Luke Skywalker lay bleeding out. After a long beat, the old man opened his heavy eyelids. In a daze, he managed to pick his head off the tarmac. Fighting through the pain, Luke struggled just to make it to his hands and knees. His drenched robes weighed heavily on his broken frame.

A terrible cry came tumbling from the Jedi Master's lips; it sounded like a wounded animal, begging to be put out of its misery. Luke Skywalker was a defeated man.

Raising his shaky metallic hand, the old man tried in vain to reach for his student. The rattling and twisted joints had seized up. He couldn't hold a lightsaber with that hand anymore; he couldn't even make a fist. His padawan wouldn't be coming to his aid — not this time _. Not ever again._

"Rey," Luke called desperately. His strained voice was barely loud enough to carry over the downpour.

The young Jedi stood tall, glowering at her former teacher. Breathing hard, Rey seethed. Her lightsaber burned hot in her hands. For Rey, the fight was far from over.

What a fool she had been.

"Don't," Rey warned, pointing her blade at the Jedi Master. The dark edge to her voice was enough to silence Luke.

The girl was beginning to shiver; she couldn't remember feeling so cold. Rey tried to ignore the painful sting from the freezing elements, but her bare shoulders were turning numb. The young Jedi didn't care if Luke noticed her trembling lips or voice, but she hated showing weakness in front of Kylo Ren.

Rey's fiery gaze shifted to the Darksider for a second, drinking in the Knight's shadowy figure. Kylo Ren had moved underneath his Command Shuttle, using the ship for cover. His dark clothes looked like they were starting to dry. The cape hanging from his shoulders was reduced to tatters, but that was the only evidence that he had been fighting. Rey couldn't help but linger on his wet tunic. The fabric soaked into his muscular chest and torso, framing his strong upper body in a tantalizing shimmer.

Returning her intense stare, Kylo Ren said nothing. He didn't seem to be out of breath either, a fact Rey found infuriating. She expected to catch him with an arrogant smirk right now, but to her surprise, Kylo remained stoic. Perhaps he was saving it for later.

"Rey," Luke said desperately again, drawing her attention once more. "Please."

"Please?" Rey hissed, gritting her chattering teeth at the prostrate man. Was he really begging for mercy? The sound of his voice was sickening. Side-stepping his reach, Rey moved the blade of her lightsaber behind the Master's ear.

"You can't trust him," Luke pleaded, shutting his eyelids. The heat from the sword singed his wild mane, but he hardly noticed. His metallic hand finally collapsed, landing in a puddle with a splash.

"All you've ever done is lie to me!" Rey spat. Her emotions boiled over. She hadn't been this upset since Starkiller Base. The young woman was on the verge of tears, losing the internal battle to keep them at bay. How the hell did it come to this? How could she have been so gullible and blind?

Kylo Ren could feel the anger radiating from the woman he loved. He had hoped for this day for years — for Rey to embrace her emotions. But now that she was giving in to the darkness, he found that it only made him upset. He hated to see Rey in so much pain. The First Knight clenched his fists and considered stepping in. What he wouldn't do for that woman…

Rey wanted to end Luke Skywalker's life. Maybe that would fill the gaping hole in her chest. She thought about all the lies and half-truths that he had filled her head with. When they first met, Luke told her that it was "time for the Jedi to end." She fought so bitterly against that statement, spending a full year trying to earn the trust of a recluse. Rey did everything to get Luke Skywalker back in the fight.

But his statement finally made sense. Standing over the fallen legend, Rey understood what the Jedi Master was saying. It was perhaps the only honest thing he ever told her.

"Rey…" Luke mumbled again, spitting up bubbles of water.

"You're a liar," she interrupted, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't trust a word you say." Another clap of thunder nearly drowned out her voice. Rey didn't want to hear his excuses; the old man couldn't talk his way out of this one. She had never felt so betrayed.

Rey's icy stare moved across the platform again, focusing on Kylo Ren. The Knight had moved a few steps up the ramp, but he never took his attention from the scene below. He calmly extended his hand, waiting patiently for Rey to come over and take it.

Kylo had asked Rey to join him on countless occasions. The Force insisted on bringing them together, and he had never wanted anything so badly before. Rey always resisted and found an excuse to deny her true feelings, but this time was different. _It felt different._ This time Kylo Ren wasn't asking.

Looking at his hand, Rey's pulse raced. The young Jedi may have been confused and lost, but she was certain of one thing: she needed to leave with Kylo tonight. She _wanted_ to leave with him.

"This is exactly what _he_ wants," Luke pleaded. He sounded like a beggar from the streets of Jakku, shouting to the heavens for a Maker that wouldn't answer. "Snoke will pit you against Kylo Ren. He uses steel to sharpen steel. You… _both of_ _you_ will be sacrificed, if it gives Snoke control of the galaxy."

"You murdered my parents!" Rey countered, slashing her lightsaber across the flooded deck. Sparks flew, burning the weakened man's scalp. "And for what reason, exactly? Was it for the Resistance? Or was it simply because of their last name?"

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. What explanation could he give his pupil?

"I trusted you!" Rey cried out, straining her voice in frustration.

Oh, how she wanted to end Luke's life. For all the nights she cried herself to sleep, hungry and alone. For all the times she worked her fingers to the bone, only to end up with nothing at the end of the day. She had been orphaned because of this man — denied a childhood because of him. Rey had to grow up alone because of Luke's actions, because he betrayed his vows and hunted down her parents. The Last Jedi had taken everything from her.

She wanted to take everything away from him, in kind.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master started choking. His windpipe closed in from all sides. Whatever pleas he made were replaced with strained, gagging sounds.

"Snoke will _never_ be my Master," Rey continued, clenching her left fist into a ball. "I have no love for the First Order; I won't be their pawn or weapon. But at least I can trust Kylo Ren. He has _never_ lied to me — not once. He warned me about you from the very beginning. And Kylo would move the stars so we could be together."

A sly smile crept across the Darksider's lips. _Finally,_ he mused. Rey would finally be at his side. He would have an equal, a partner… someone to bring balance to the Force.

Shaking her head in disgust, Rey thumbed off the lightsaber. A second later, she released her hold on Luke.

"Go find a rock to hide under," she whispered, refusing to waste any more energy on the beaten man. "Better yet, go back to your pathetic little hut. No one will come looking for you this time."

"No," Luke gagged, falling flat on his stomach again. The old man watched helplessly as Rey stepped over his busted hand. In a last-ditch effort, he reached for her again, trying to grab onto any piece of her clothing. He acted like his very life depended on stopping his student — _maybe it did._

"Your friends... Rey… they were counting on _you."_

Rey came to a stop just before the Command Shuttle. Swallowing hard, she waited a moment as an anxious feeling churned in the pit of her stomach. When it came right down to it, walking away was easy; it was easy to turn her back on the legendary Jedi Master. But leaving the Resistance and disappointing her friends was a terrifying, heart-wrenching thought. Leia, Finn and Poe had become her family. If she left with Kylo Ren right now, she might never see them again. Could she really abandon her loved ones forever?

From the sidelines, the First Knight scanned Rey from head to toe. He didn't want to interfere; he wanted to give his love a chance for vengeance. It was her right to take Luke Skywalker's life but to his dismay, Rey's shoulders fell. He could see the doubt forming in her watery eyes. The woman of his dreams was second-guessing herself.

No, Kylo wouldn't allow this to happen. He had waited too long for this day to come. At the very least, she was leaving with him.

Waving a hand over his head, the Darksider abandoned his dry perch. Taking several long strides, he came within inches of Rey, towering over the padawan.

Rey stared at Kylo's feet, avoiding his fiery gaze. It took a while before she realized that the rain had stopped — at least it came to a stop around the pair. Breathing a sigh of relief, she felt the warmth radiating from their Bond. It felt familiar, like the morning sun. The sensation brought the color back to her cheeks. She wondered if it would always feel this way, even years from now. Just thinking about their connection brought a smile to Rey's lips.

Overhead, Kylo Ren used the Force like an umbrella, shielding them from the rain. His fervent gaze roamed all over Rey's body. He couldn't help but appreciate the way the clothes clung to her tan skin. Taking note of her blushing cheeks, it became clear that Rey was admiring his toned form as well.

Rey giggled, releasing a bit of nervous energy. She took a moment to admire the suspended droplets of water. The scene was breathtaking. Hundreds of raindrops were frozen in place, creating a dome around the pair. Reaching up, her fingertips captured several beads.

"Thank you," Rey said softly, as the droplets danced across her palm. Kylo Ren's powers were an unexpected gift, brightening an otherwise miserable day. She was ready to leave, to put this day behind her.

As if reading her mind, he offered, "It's warmer inside the shuttle. I have a change of clothes for you on board."

"I'll bet you do," Rey said with a small laugh, finally returning his hungry gaze.

Kylo Ren smiled in a way that Rey hadn't seen before. The Dark Knight carefully inspected her face, trying to memorize every detail. He cherished her freckles and sparkling eyes. He adored the way her lips parted. Moving slowly, Kylo reached for her chin. Rey inhaled as his leather-clad fingers came up to her temples. Without asking, he gently brushed the wet tendrils of hair from her forehead.

Closing her eyes, Rey melted at his touch. She didn't know he could be so gentle. For one perfect moment, the padawan forgot why they were there. She forgot about her Master's deceptions and how painful it was to discover the truth. She forgot how it had felt to watch Kylo and Luke fight. She forgot the terrible sound that her lightsaber had made, when she chose a _side._

Off in the background, Luke struggled to get to one knee. The old man wrestled with his cloak, finally freeing himself from the tangled garment. Rey was distracted and didn't hear the Jedi Master moving around, but Kylo Ren had a clear view. He could tell that his uncle wasn't about to give up. With great reluctance, the Darksider pulled his hand away from Rey's temples.

Kylo angled his body and moved nimbly past Rey. Reaching for his lightsaber, the First Knight had a determined look in his eye. He sought to end the war right here — once and for all.

"No!" Rey shouted, suddenly realizing what was about to take place.

She reached for Kylo Ren and her touch was enough to stop the powerful man. Kylo kept his head down, hoping that Rey would reconsider. When it became clear she wouldn't, he growled in frustration.

"Rey," Kylo snapped, refusing to keep quiet any longer. "This man killed your parents and left you without a family. Skywalker is the reason that you were abandoned on that desolate junkyard. He left you with _nothing_! He's kept us apart for _years._ I refuse to let that hypocrite off the hook… for any of it. For using you."

The last point seemed to hurt Kylo Ren the most. They had lost so much time fighting each other, it was infuriating to think about. Rey understood his frustration and gently let go of his wrist. Her fingers lingered, however, rubbing up and down his forearm. The show of affection seemed to calm the Knight's breathing.

"Leave him," Rey whispered, finally lacing her fingers with his. "The Jedi are over. It ends with me and Luke poses no threat to us."

Luke Skywalker made it to his knees, just as a Force Push slammed into his chest. The old man tumbled end over end, landing on his side. The Jedi Master never saw who attacked him. In the end, it didn't really matter if it was Rey or Kylo Ren. The pain from his injuries and the wounds he had sustained paled in comparison to what was about to happen.

Opening his blurry eyes, Luke's vision came into focus at the worst possible moment. Rey held out her arm and without saying a word, let the lightsaber drop from her grasp. The hilt seemed to fall in slow motion — and with it fell the last hope for the Jedi Order. The sword of his father, Anakin Skywalker, hit the deck with an unceremonious clank. It came to a rest near a grate, like a discarded piece of trash.

Luke's soul felt like it had been ripped from his chest. With blood dripping down the sides of his face, the beaten man turned away. He refused to watch as the Knights walked hand-in-hand, boarding the Command Shuttle together. Rey never looked back, not once. The ramp closed and the engines powered up. Luke could feel the heat from the ship's thrusters blowing the wet strands of hair from his face. It was the last thing he remembered before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

The command shuttle's cargo hold was surprisingly quiet. No one would have suspected that a storm was pelting the outer hull. In the dark interior, two figures stood in opposite corners, silhouetted in an alluring red light. Rey took a deep breath, focusing on the small droplets of water as they fell from her clothes. Kylo Ren was the first to speak, but he kept his back to Rey.

"On the bench next to you," he muttered. The Darksider pulled off his wet tunic and tossed it onto the bench, next to a spare cape. Feeling eyes on him, Kylo ran a hand through his drying hair.

Rey tilted her head, taking in his form. This was the first time she had seen Kylo dressed down and out of his many layers. At that moment, the Command Shuttle passed through the planet's atmosphere and additional lighting finally flickered on. The mixture of warm and cool tones gave the Jedi a clear view of his bare shoulders, arms, and back. Her imagination hadn't done the First Knight justice. Standing there in just a tank top and leather trousers, Kylo Ren looked inexplicably bigger. Rey's mouth ran dry, inspecting his contours.

Finally managing to pry her eyes away, Rey forced herself to look at anything else. Her gaze fixated on the lockers behind Kylo Ren. His door was riddled with dents and left carelessly open. He had changes of clothes but no personal effects. Taking the new clothes in her hands, she wondered about the remaining lockers. They didn't look as worn.

"I tried to give you an option other than black," Kylo continued, considering changing his pants as well.

Feeling the abrasive fabric between her fingers, Rey furrowed her brow. It was like the outfits she wore during sparring sessions, but there were some subtle differences. Even so, she wasn't ready to put on this new _uniform_. It didn't matter that she was drenched and in need of something dry.

"Do you know what I gave up... to be with you?" she asked softly. There was a hint of desperation and frustration in her voice.

Kylo grumbled under his breath, but whatever he said was indiscernible. He didn't want to indulge this line of questioning; it would only lead to a fight.

"There will be plenty of options once we arrive on the _Finalizer_ ," he continued. "We just have one stop to make first."

Moving silently, Rey closed the distance and grabbed ahold of Kylo Ren's forearm. The Darksider stiffened in his stance, but he refrained from pushing her away. The Knights had a history of grabbing each other in battle. Fighting was in their blood and ingrained in their souls. Squashing those defensive instincts was a struggle, especially now.

"Look at me, _Ben_ ," she demanded. The Jedi could feel her neck and cheeks burning up. She was certain that he was on edge too.

Kylo Ren whipped around to face Rey. His piercing gaze trapped hers. "Don't call me that again," he warned.

"Fine… _Kylo_ ," Rey continued, gritting teeth at her longtime nemesis. "Do you know what I gave up to be with you?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied derisively.

Rey couldn't believe her own ears. In a flash, her left palm delivered a Force Push into Kylo's upper body. The Darksider hit the back of his head against the hull and fell into a seated position on the benches.

"You bastard!" Rey shouted, leaping across the space. The young Jedi landed straddling Kylo's thighs with her hand wrapped around his neck.

Kylo Ren grunted, still reeling from the blindside.

"I gave up everything to be with you!"

"You gave up nothing," Kylo strained, "nothing that I wouldn't give you back, tenfold. I will give you the galaxy."

Rey hissed, squeezing his neck even tighter. "Bastard," she repeated.

"So eager to be in my lap," he chuckled, "you're rough around the edges… just like me."

"This isn't funny," Rey snapped. "I walked away from a family… people I cared about. People who loved me. The only family I'd ever known."

"Bullshit," Kylo growled. He pushed back against Rey's hold and found that she was using the Force to pin him in place. The First Knight fumed. This wasn't how he had pictured their long-awaited reunion.

"Oh?" Rey asked hotly. She kept her focus steady, needing all of it to contain the powerful man.

"You can lie to yourself, Scavenger… but you can't lie to me."

"Don't call me that!" Rey hissed, taking his right hand and slamming it above his head. Using the Force, she locked it in place against the hull. Rey refused to untangle their fingers, despite having him pinned.

"Have it your way," Kylo sneered, craning his neck to the side. He was certain that Rey was leaving fingernail indentations along his jugular — _not that he minded._ "I know the truth. I _know_ where your heart lies."

"What could you possibly know, Kylo Ren?"

"Your home isn't with the Resistance. You've never felt comfortable there. Your so-called family is a farce. At best, they are placeholders. Your dream life... in _the Light,_ is an illusion. You fight it constantly and I know why."

Rey scoffed, tightening her grip on both ends. _This should be good_ , she thought. "Do tell."

"I _am_ your family. Your place has always been by my side. I made you a promise, Rey. You would never be alone again... not if you came with me. This is the will of the Force. Our connection is stronger than bloodlines and political affiliations. Stop fighting it. Stop denying the Bond we share. Your heart has belonged to me from the very moment I removed my mask."

"No," Rey breathed, rejecting his bold claim without giving it a second thought. Kylo arched his brow, forcing her to take a moment to consider his words. "No," she repeated, feeling her pulse speed up again. The events of that night flashed quickly in her mind, but the death of Han Solo lingered. She remembered how she screamed, watching the smuggler fall into the abyss. Rey thought of Finn, too — and how her best friend almost died.

Their love didn't start on _Starkiller Base_ ; _it couldn't._ Perhaps the First Knight was losing too much oxygen? Rey eased her hold around his neck but didn't remove her hand.

"Our attraction didn't start until later… much later. It was a full year after." Her stammer didn't sound convincing. There was something else about that night, a detail that lingered in the background. Rey scrubbed right past that moment, but it was becoming difficult to ignore.

Kylo glowered in response, as if he could read Rey's thoughts. Although her defenses were up, her facial expressions spoke volumes. Her eyes gave her away. As a show of goodwill, Kylo decided to let Rey into his thoughts. From his end, the connection opened wide.

"You're not the only one who has made sacrifices," he offered, trying to coax her inside his mind.

"What have you lost, Kylo? Hmm? Please explain it to me."

Shutting his eyes, Kylo Ren parted his lips. He appeared to be struggling, searching to find the right words. Rey waited impatiently for his reply. Eventually slumping forward, his forehead came down to rest on hers.

"Kylo?"

"Sorry," he rasped. "You've been grinding against my cock the whole time."

Rey shuddered from head to toe, as it took a moment for his comment to register. The Jedi had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. No wonder why she felt so _good_ and on the edge. Force, wasn't she the one in control here? Their bodies had other ideas, however.

"You make it difficult for me to concentrate, Jedi," he teased.

"You're such an arrogant ass," Rey hissed, prying his wrist away from the hull plating. Guiding his gloved hand to her midsection, the Knights inhaled as their connection sparked. Kylo's sturdy fingers trailed down her bunched undershirt and slick, exposed belly button. He watched in awe as Rey led his hand further south. Soon his palm could feel the heat between her legs, and the Dark Knight let out a deep groan.

Rey sensed that his fingers were starting to stretch, looking to press into her aching core. She took a firm hold of Kylo's palm, stopping him from going any further.

"Rey," he said huskily with impatience. He needed to feel her, and she needed to be touched. Why wouldn't she let him in?

"No," Rey scolded, adjusting her position on his lap. The glossy-eyed Jedi scooted back, but she immediately missed the friction between her legs. "Did you really think it would be this easy? You haven't earned it today. You haven't offered one concession to me. Your cock isn't the only thing that's swelled out of control."

Letting out a deep growl, Kylo's eyes turned a shade darker.

"I haven't _earned_ it?" he snapped, breathing much harder now. "Every night… I reached for you. You were lonely on that kriffing island. When you couldn't sleep, who was there? I gave your body the release it needed. You _came_ from my voice alone… and drifted off to sleep."

"That… that's not the point," Rey protested, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

"I've always been there, even when you throw it back in my face," Kylo continued. "I would endure decades of loneliness and neglect, if it meant being with you — and I have."

"I… know," Rey replied, tensing all over. "You make it sound so easy though… having to give everything up."

"Nothing about this is _easy_ ," Kylo conceded. Kriff, he hated talking this much. Sighing heavily, he licked his parted lips. At least she was on his lap. It felt right, having her this close. It left him with a feeling of warmth when he had become accustomed to the cold.

Rey could tell that he had something on his mind, but for whatever reason, Kylo was holding back.

"Please?" she asked, softening her features. Rey wanted to hear what he had to say. The fog of battle had finally lifted and now the young Jedi needed some reassurance. Rey released her Force Hold on Kylo's frame. Her right hand came down to his chest, finding a comfortable spot to rest.

Rubbing his sore throat, Kylo gathered his thoughts. Once he was ready to speak, he gave Rey a slight nod.

"A man in a mask can do terrible things; he never faces his own reflection. A soldier in a uniform can commit unspeakable acts because someone else has given the order. A Knight can bring an unruly galaxy to its knees in the name of peace and order. But no mask, badge, or sword can protect a warrior from their only weakness; the one place where they have no armor."

Kylo wrapped his fingers around Rey's hand, pressing it firmly into the center of his chest.

"When the lightsaber flew into your hands… _I knew_. I knew that my heart would never be mine again. You own my heart, Rey. It will always be yours."

"I…" Rey started, becoming short of breath. In that moment, the Jedi could see it all perfectly, from Kylo's point of view. Years of bottled-up emotion came flooding across the Bond. She experienced how he felt on Starkiller Base. Rey felt the source of his pain, but it ran much deeper than his physical wounds. She felt anger and despair, more than any person should be able to handle. She felt the bitter sting of defeat as the planet broke apart. The Jedi was left reeling and breathless, completely overpowered by the competing sensations.

There was something else, too– something that came across the Bond just as she pulled back. It was fear. Kylo Ren was afraid that he would never see the scavenger girl again, that she might die on Starkiller Base… running in the wrong direction.

Seizing the moment, Kylo pounced like a cat. In a heartbeat, the Knights had switched places. Rey's back was pushed against the hull. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist in the process, pulling him closer. At the same time, the Darksider dug his fingers into Rey's ass, lifting her higher.

And then they were kissing.

The sounds of soft moans and eager lips filled the quiet cargo hold. Rey's fingers entered his dark mane; if it were a forest, she'd get lost in there forever. Kylo's tongue brushed across Rey's bottom lip, savoring her texture. Just as she moaned, he captured that lip between his teeth. The Jedi whimpered appreciatively. She tried everything to get closer, grabbing onto both sides of his face. Their clothes acted like a suffocating barrier, a wall that needed to be torn down.

"How long?" she breathed, turning her face and offering her thrumming pulse to Kylo's hungry mouth. The First Knight wasted little time, burying his full lips into the curve of Rey's neck. He hummed in delight, enjoying how she stretched and sighed.

"Ages," he grunted between kisses. Truthfully, Kylo wasn't sure when they were arriving; he didn't care. His hands were busy pulling on her wet undershirt. He knew that they needed this. They needed to be close right now.

Rey cried out, feeling the Force taking over every inch of her body. Kylo Ren had seized control, heightening Rey's arousal. The feeling reminded her of the forest on Takodana, only this time she wasn't in mortal danger. The Jedi squealed as Kylo sank his teeth into her shoulder. Pleasure and pain mixed briefly together before he picked a different spot and nibbled again. Fuck, Rey had no idea that she would like this so much!

Standing tall for a moment, the Darksider surveyed Rey's glowing form. He slowly removed his gloves, teasing his helpless lover in the process.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he purred, trying his best to contain his own excitement.

Rey swallowed hard. The man before her looked confident and collected. She could see his cock straining against his pants. Kylo set the gloves down onto the bench beside Rey, never taking his eyes from the woman he loved.

The Jedi struggled to free herself from his control, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best. Rey's hands remained trapped above her head, pinned in place by the Force. A rush of excitement swept across her lithe frame. Kylo ran his fingers down her wrists next, his touch ghosting her contours. Rey's arm guards began to unravel, peeling away at his command. Rey shuddered, watching each row loosen and fall toward the deck like it was no trouble at all.

"That's better," the Darksider teased. Without warning, he released his hold. Rey gasped and fell right into Kylo's waiting arms. He skillfully twirled the Jedi around, pulling her back tightly against his chest.

"Kylo!" Rey squealed, as he tugged her vest down at her shoulders.

"Yes?" he growled into her ear. He yanked the soaked garment past her elbows, freeing her arms altogether. Their Force Bond sparked again as Kylo's fingers found her soft breasts. Rey was still wearing her undershirt, which clung to her skin—but that didn't stop her lover from claiming what belonged to him.

Rey swallowed her protests with a wanton moan. Shutting her eyes tightly, she surrendered to Kylo's confident touch. His hands explored her pert tits. His index fingers and thumbs trapped her erect nipples, mercilessly pinching and pulling at the dusky pink buds through the fabric. Rolling them between his fingertips repeatedly, he tried to drive the Jedi mad with want.

"Oh, _Maker,_ " she whispered, arching sharply into his masterful touch. Rey reached back and pulled Kylo's head towards the nape of her neck. Her Knight took the invitation and blazed a trail of wet kisses along the base of her throat, causing the Lightsider to purr in approval.

Rey felt dizzy from the salacious ministration being lavished upon her. It was clear that Kylo Ren had been paying attention during their late night "visits."

The Darksider tried to remain in control, but his breathing was ragged like Rey's. It wouldn't be long before he lost control over his own heady desires. Kylo needed to feel her shatter under his command. Taking his cue from her lewd moans, he spun the Jedi around again, making her sit on his broad lap.

"Kylo!" she screamed, as he pulled up her undershirt and exposed her petite breasts to the cool air of the shuttle. He wasted little time, attacking the tender breast and sucking her left nipple into his eager mouth. In response, the Jedi began rolling her narrow hips — brushing and teasing the head of his confined cock with each languid movement. _Kriff,_ she wanted to reach between their heated bodies and free his hard member from his pants.

Biting down hungrily, Kylo captured her left nipple between his jagged teeth. Rey's entire body jerked in excitement as her broken fingernails raked across his scalp.

" _You feel so amazing_ ," came a deep voice, echoing in Rey's overstimulated mind. Kylo Ren had invaded her thoughts before, but this time the Jedi didn't have the strength to push him away, not that she wanted to. His dark voice was too intoxicating. Rey found herself wanting to hear more.

"Please," she begged.

Kylo Ren had no intention of stopping. He continued to work the Lightsider's tits with his greedy hands and eager mouth; switching back and forth between sharp pinches and hungry bites. The deliberate movements were driving the Jedi closer to the brink with each pass. He worshipped her flesh, branding it red — marking Rey as his woman.

" _I've longed to touch your perfect breasts. To know what your flesh feels like between my teeth,"_ he continued, never slowing his fervent assault. " _This is better than I imagined."_

"Kylo," Rey whimpered aloud, pushing forcefully down upon his head. She urged him to move lower. The growing ache between her thighs was almost too much for her to bear. Rey needed to find release soon, before she went completely insane.

Suddenly, Rey felt herself being lifted higher in the air. Kylo Ren's strong hands held her with a confident ease. He trailed a path of searing hot kisses down her rib cage and across her flat stomach. Their Force Bond hummed harmoniously, the invisible link urging the Knights to continue with their lascivious actions.

Fuck, why had she avoided their connection for so long?

"I have to taste you," he breathed in between kisses. Rey's glossy eyes shut and she mumbled in agreement. Without warning, Kylo stood up, keeping her hips tight against his chest. Taking a step back, he lifted her a bit higher.

Rey's hands pushed at her pants and panties. A small curse escaped her lips as they bunched around the slight curve of her hip. Kylo's powerful grasp took over, pulling them down as far as they could go. The insatiable man never stopped kissing and licking her torso.

"Maker," Rey sighed, reaching upward and grabbing ahold of anything to steady herself. Her fingers hooked around the overhead bar that Kylo used to do inverted crunches.

"Mmm. Hang on," Kylo purred, as he finally worked his sharp chin between her thighs. His rough tongue and nose trailed, pressed tightly against her slick skin.

"Fuck me!" Rey exclaimed, burying her face into her upper arm. The Jedi was in a precarious position, holding on with all of her strength, but she knew that Kylo Ren would never let her go.

" _Patience,"_ he ordered across the Bond. Kylo had been waiting far too long to do this. He wanted to savor the opportunity and Rey's waiting cunt was finally right where he needed it to be.

Planting a gentle kiss on either side of her pussy, he teased her entrance with his full lips. Brushing across her aching core, Rey rolled her hips and cried out into the cargo hold.

"Finally," the Dark Knight murmured against her inner thigh. Rey's skin was unmarked, something that he wanted to change. Securing his mouth against her flesh, Kylo bit down — leaving a loving mark on the woman he so desperately desired.

Rey cried out again, instinctively rolling her hips toward Kylo's face. The mixture of pleasure and pain made her body shake from head to toe. Kylo aimed for a different spot and nibbled again. He pulled the inside of her thigh, stretching her skin taut.

"K-kylo, please," she cooed. Her right hand came down and clawed into his muscular shoulder, her fingertips digging in deep.

The feeling of broken nails raking across his skin made his knees buckle a bit. Kylo pulled his chin away from her, but only for a scant moment. He knew that the Jedi was wet and ready for him; his face was coated with the evidence of her arousal.

"What a good little apprentice," he breathed in approval, before returning to work on her cunt.

Kylo's tongue extended out with a flick, parting the back of Rey's folds. She angled her hips to get friction, but her lover managed to keep his tongue precisely in the same spot. Rey felt light-headed as he slowly licked his way forward. He savored her delicious cunt with the first languid pass, eventually landing on her clit. A spark of electricity coursed through Rey's body. Her thighs and knees pulled together tighter, threatening to crush the wind from Kylo's lungs.

"Mmm," he groaned into her sex.

The Force Bond between the couple blew wide open as Kylo's tongue settled into place. He lapped and swirled around Rey's sensitive bundle. Rey's soft moans and passionate squeals were music to his ears. His lips latched onto her clit next, sucking it against his front teeth.

Rey's vision filled with multicolored spots. A familiar set of tremors formed deep within her belly. She wasn't sure if she could last much longer — not that it mattered. The Jedi wanted to be fucked by the First Knight, and soon.

Kylo finally captured her sensitive bundle in his teeth, applying the right amount of pressure. He groaned in triumph, and it suddenly became too much. Rey's orgasm released like a bursting dam, drowning them both in overwhelming pleasure. Experiencing the rush that Rey felt left Kylo completely breathless. His knees turned to jelly, and the powerful man barely managed to stay on his feet. Rey bucked into his lips and chin, riding out the remainder of her release. She continued to fuck his face until her voice faded below a whisper.

Somehow the pair ended up on the cold floor. Kylo Ren pulled his new cloak onto the grated decking, giving Rey something comfortable to lie on. The Darksider propped himself up on an elbow, trying to catch his breath as well. His long legs were intertwined with hers. For a few moments he was able to study the sprinkling of freckles dancing across her flushed cheeks. He brushed a damp lock of chestnut hair from her forehead and smirked.

"I, um," Rey stammered, coming back from the edge. Resting her forehead in the crook of her arm, she started giggling. "I want you… to fuck me."

"You think you can handle me, Jedi?" Kylo asked with a quirk of his brow. Hooking his right leg over hers, he quickly positioned himself on top of Rey's still singing body.

A drop of sweat ran down Kylo's neck, glistening in the shuttle's artificial light. Rey's fingers wrapped into his thick hair, pulling the Knight closer to her lips. She planted a sharp kiss at the base of his neck, before yanking his head to the side.

"I'm going to milk that cock of yours," she breathed lewdly in his ear. "When I do, you're going to whimper and call out my name."

Kylo growled in response. Rey always knew what to say to him; she always pushed the right buttons.

"We'll see," he husked.

He pulled Rey's hips closer to his ready member. The Jedi gasped, feeling his hard cock on her thigh. Her sparkling eyes widened as Kylo lined up his head with her entrance. Gripping the base of his cock firmly, he began running the sensitive head along her wet slit. Closing her eyes, Rey turned her head to the side. She swallowed several moans while Kylo continued to tease her entrance.

"You need this," he groaned, "Tell me you need this."

"Kylo… please."

"Tell me," Kylo ordered, stopping briefly. His throbbing cock was covered with her wanton arousal. He desperately wanted to enter the woman of his dreams, but he needed to hear her say it one more time. Kylo wanted to know that she needed him just as badly.

"I need you," Rey surrendered, digging her fingers into his bicep. "Force, I need you." She tried to crush his muscles, hoping that would be enough.

Bearing his teeth, Kylo exhaled shakily and slowly entered Rey. The Darksider began to tremble as each inch of his cock penetrated her warm pussy. Rey was tighter than he could have imagined. He grunted and furrowed his brow. Their slick bodies made a sweet sound as the pair became one.

Shifting her narrow hips, Rey did her best to relax and adjust to his size. Kylo Ren had often bragged about his big cock but now she knew he hadn't been lying. Maker, she had never felt so full before. Reading her thoughts, the concerned Knight reached between their heated bodies. His middle finger began to circle Rey's clit, winding her up again. Rey mewled happily in response.

"Fuck, you're tight," Kylo grunted, finally finding the right position. Fitting snugly between Rey's toned thighs he reassured, "You're so amazing. You feel amazing."

With that, he leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Rey's pouty lips. She wrapped her arms around the broad-shouldered man and hugged him closer. She liked this, having him on top of her, belly to belly.

"I want you to feel me… the way I felt you," Kylo stated, finally pulling his mouth away.

Rey nodded fervently and her side of the Bond remained open. It was a force of habit, closing herself off from Kylo Ren. But she realized that those defenses weren't necessary anymore. They were together and things would be different.

The Knights began to move slowly, taking the time to find a comfortable rhythm. Kylo's cock slid in and out of her wet cunt, moving just a little bit at first. He treasured the sensation of being in so deep. Rey moaned when he pulled out farther and slammed himself to the hilt for the first time.

"Kylo?" Rey breathed in confusion. The glossy eyed beauty was feeling something new — a different kind of pleasure that sent tiny quakes throughout her body. She didn't understand it until he increased the strength and speed of his deliberate thrusts. Rey could _feel_ what he felt. Flexing her inner muscles confirmed it.

Kylo grunted loudly, pinching his eyes shut. Rey squeezed his cock with her silken walls again.

"Fuck," he groaned, pushing in deeper. Kylo's cock throbbed within her aching cunt. Every breath she took sent a spark of pleasure to his member.

The Jedi finally understood why he had pursued her so relentlessly. Their connection was more than a mental link, it was a physical one. Kylo's sensitivity made her shudder. She realized just how much power she held over the First Knight. No one else could fuck him. No one else would ever touch _her_ man.

"Rey…" he whimpered, looking vulnerable for the first time in a long time. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes," she answered with a salacious moan.

He could feel Rey's desire bubbling between her legs. She loved how he filled and stretched her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. Catching his wanton gaze, Rey gave him an encouraging nod.

"You won't break me, Kylo."

Grunting loudly, the determined Knight quickened his carnal movements. His fingers buried into her hips and firm ass. His throbbing cock thrusted in and out at an unforgiving pace, making his eyes roll back. Rey sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Her nails raked across Kylo's strong back and shoulders, leaving red lines in every direction and driving him wild.

"You… like this," he taunted. "No one can fuck you… like I can."

"Maker," Rey hissed, twisting her hips to meet each thrust.

"Ah," Kylo breathed, burying his lips into her exposed neck.

The Knights slammed their bodies into the hard deck. They were moving on instinct now, trading bruising thrusts and passionate kisses. Kylo fucked her into the floor, hitting the right angle; over and over again. Rey felt a jolt of pleasure each time he bottomed out, causing small tremors that rocked her cunt. The Jedi couldn't get enough of his stiff cock and begged greedily for more. She loved the rough nature of their love making. She even enjoyed the way her ass crashed into the deck, leaving it sore.

"I can't wait to hear you whimper," she gasped, "when you cum inside me."

Kylo Ren bit down on his lip, drawing blood. He wanted to throw a comment back, but his muscles were beginning to tighten. It started with his arms and thighs, as his own orgasm began to approach. There was no stopping it now, he realized, as his balls quickly stiffened. Kylo withdrew his shaft all the way out and came forward with one last thrust. Crying out as a wave of intense bliss wracked his body, the Dark Knight came in Rey. A powerful spurt of white hot cum filled the Jedi's used pussy, causing Kylo to double over in ecstasy. His forehead came down and rested on hers as Rey milked the second stream from his body.

"Oh, fuck," Rey squealed, feeling the sensitivity coming from the head of his spent cock. She didn't know that a man could experience something so intense. It could almost be described as painful… maybe the best kind of pain in the Galaxy.

"Rey," Kylo pleaded. Still buried within her, the Jedi wouldn't let him go. She continued to rock her hips, seeking her own release. She fixated her energy on the head of his cock, using his sensual torment to bring herself closer.

"Close," she cooed, finding his dark mane again.

"Fuck," Kylo cursed, pushing himself even deeper. He realized that Rey wasn't going to let him go, not until she came again.

Reaching down, Rey attempted to find her clit. Kylo's large hand stopped her wrist before she could get there.

"I don't think so," he said emphatically.

The First Knight pulled Rey up into his lap, bringing them both to a seated position. Keeping his aching cock buried inside her cunt, he moaned at the exquisite torture caused from her inner walls.

"Do you want to cum, Jedi?"

"Yes!" Rey yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.

Kylo's hands clasped around her waist. Using arm strength alone, the Knight began to lift Rey up the length of his cock before dropping her back down the base. He repeated the action dozens of times, until she was panting heavily and making incoherent noises. His focus never strayed from Rey; he was determined to give her the release she deserved.

"Cum for me," Kylo Ren ordered, using a Jedi Mind Trick.

Immediately, Rey's defenses crumbled away. She wasn't expecting it and her mind went completely blank. All at once, the Force took over and her release snapped like a tightly wound string. She came hard, much harder than she did the first time. Rey froze in Kylo's arms, riding out the sudden wave. She clawed into his back before going limp in his embrace.

The pair stayed still for some time, quietly holding each other.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed and the landing lights flickered on. Kylo and Rey had dried off and finished dressing by the time the Command Shuttle started its final approach.

"Oh," Rey mumbled, casting a wary glance at the cockpit door. She had forgotten that there were two pilots in that room. Her cheeks turned crimson with sudden embarrassment. What if they had overheard her cries of passion? They must have known that she and Kylo had made love.

"Relax," Kylo reassured, digging into a locker right next to his own. He could tell what was on her mind. "They didn't hear anything." Even if the pilots had, he felt confident that they would keep it quiet; if they valued their lives.

"Is this our little stop?" Rey asked, in an attempt to change the subject. She could feel butterflies building in her stomach. There was a more pressing matter for the Jedi to focus on.

"It is," Kylo answered. Walking over to Rey, he presented his lover with a lightsaber. She took the ordinary hilt, looking a bit confused at first. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Was this… from one of your knights?" she asked, inspecting the weapon. It had a scratched up, matte finish. The hilt had spent too much time in the elements, as if it had been abandoned for several weeks. Even so, Rey rolled the sword in her hands and got a feel for the grip.

"Yes," Kylo replied coldly. "It belonged to my second-in-command. He fought honorably and in the end, I made sure he didn't suffer. Anyway, this is temporary… until you construct your own."

A warning light kicked on in the back of the shuttle, indicating that the ramp was about to lower. There wasn't enough time to discuss things further.

"I thought you'd feel safer with a weapon at your side," Kylo continued, brushing his fingers along her palm. Rey took the hint and eagerly held his hand.

The pair moved to the ramp as it started to drop. Smoke billowed out from the exhausts, screening the Knights for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Rey apologized, resting her head on his shoulder for a beat. "I wasn't the only one who gave something up. Thank you for the lightsaber… I know it came with a cost."

Kylo Ren breathed in deeply, turning to gaze upon the woman he loved. "It was worth it; _you_ were worth it."

The pair shared a quick, chaste kiss while the ramp secured into place.

Standing before the couple were rows of Stormtroopers. Waiting patiently in ranks, the soldiers covered the entirety of the _Leviathan's_ flight deck. A center aisle was kept clear for the Knights to use, however a much darker presence had moved into position, blocking the path.

Surrounded by eight cloaked bodyguards stood a tall, ghastly looking old man. The horribly scarred and sunken face of Supreme Leader Snoke let out a low grumble. His beady eyes fixated on the ramp. Snoke hated to be kept waiting.

"Finally," he wheezed, watching the descent of two figures.

The Knights had stopped holding hands by the time they made it onto the tarmac. The pair approached Snoke and came to a stop about twenty feet away. There was a long pause while the Supreme Leader scrutinized the Knights. Rey felt the skin on her arms pebbling; fortunately, she was wearing brand new armguards. The Jedi lifted her chin, refusing to blink or cower away from Snoke's disapproving scowl.

"Let me look at you, scavenger," Snoke hissed, finally breaking the tense silence. He gestured with a bony finger, summoning Rey to move closer.

"She doesn't answer to that moniker anymore," Kylo glared.

Snoke twisted his grish face, shifting his dead stare over to the First Knight. "Oh? I will call her whatever I please… and you will learn your place, _boy_."

"About that," Rey interrupted, extracting the matte lightsaber. "Kylo Ren is done learning from _you._ "

The Supreme Leader looked at Rey with contempt before a sinister smile crept across his thin lips. She was just a feral girl; clearly, she needed to be taught manners. Snoke lifted a hand to silence the disrespectful Jedi, but Kylo Ren countered. In the blink of an eye, Kylo unleashed a bolt of lightning, striking his mentor's hand.

A shrill cry filled the cavernous space. The Supreme Leader's guards jumped into action, activating their deadly Force Pikes.

"Strike them down!" bellowed Snoke, clawing at his mangled hand. A gaping hole had been burned clean through his palm. Even as he ordered the attack, the ancient sorcerer sensed a tremor in the Force; a feeling that rattled his rotten teeth.

"It's all over," Kylo Ren declared with a singular nod. "We're done now."

Snoke let out a low hiss, making the whole flight deck shake in the process. While his anger boiled over, the Stormtroopers took their secret cue from Kylo Ren. The entire battalion took aim at the Supreme Leader and his guard detail.

The shaking room quieted for a few seconds, as things slowly registered for Snoke. The entire visit was a trap, a mutiny, and it had occurred right under his nose. There was no place to hide. No escape for the cunning, ancient Force user. The Dark Side had failed him.

"You," Snoke coughed, glaring at Rey. She was responsible for this treachery. The Scavenger must have gotten to Kylo Ren at some point. She must have turned him to the Light; there was no other explanation for the betrayal.

"Dirty little Jedi whore," he chastised. Snoke directed the comment at Rey, but it was aimed at drawing in Kylo Ren.

Taking a step forward, Kylo ignited his unstable lightsaber. Rey placed a calming hand on her lover's forearm, giving him a reason to pause. The Knight wanted to gut Snoke over the insult. No one spoke to his love that way. Turning to face Rey, however, he saw the determination in her sparkling eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Kylo Ren. The First Order will know what happened here. You and your girlfriend will be hunted down," Snoke yelled, taking a few steps back.

Dropping his shoulders a bit, Kylo relented. He shifted his gaze over to the withering giant and his huddled guards. "The First Order… will _never_ know what happened here."

With that, Rey gave his forearm a pat.

"Fire," she ordered, keeping her voice calm.

The Stormtroopers unleashed an onslaught on the Supreme Leader. Snoke's bodyguards fell to the ground at his feet as additional rounds pelted their lifeless bodies. The Supreme Leader let out a bloodcurdling scream. He managed to freeze dozens of blasters, but he couldn't stop them all. Snoke fell to his knees first and time seemed to slow down.

Kylo and Rey intertwined their fingers, watching as bursts of blue and red pummeled the Supreme Leader. The flashing array of lights were captivating. Smoke filled the flight deck, casting a haze over the liberating scene. It felt like an eternity, but the ancient Darksider finally collapsed — falling flat on his face.

"That's enough," Kylo Ren ordered, once the smell of burning flesh made it to his nostrils.

Small fires had spread among the burned bodies. They continued to grow as the barrage came to a sudden halt. Stormtroopers moved in the background, putting out the flames and clearing the scene.

Feeling relieved, Kylo and Rey held hands and looked on. The couple was finally free. They took a moment to appreciate the feeling, letting it bleed into their Force Bond.

"Two Masters fell today," Kylo stated, after a beat. He spoke loud enough so that only Rey could hear. "There must be balance to the Force — and so the Force chose to bring us together."

A pair of command level Stormtroopers approached the Knights, interrupting their moment.

"Sorry, Sir," started the first soldier. "As instructed, we've taken control of _the Leviathan._ Bridge, navigation, weapons and communications are yours."

"Good," Rey cut in, glaring at the nervous lieutenant. "Are the coordinates and Autopilot ready to go?"

"Yes… _Lady Rey_ ," he answered.

Kylo let out a small chuckle, enjoying the exchange a little too much. He loved Rey's passion and didn't mind taking a backseat. She needed to become comfortable with the idea of giving orders anyway.

"Then send out the distress signal and get to your escape pods," the Jedi snapped.

Rey squeezed Kylo Ren's hand and marched him toward the Command Shuttle. The couple boarded their ship while the Stormtroopers hurried to carry out her orders.

"I liked that," Kylo admitted once they were on board and alone again. "I like watching you boss Stormtroopers around."

The ramp closed, leaving the Knights in the dark for a few seconds before the red lighting kicked in. Kylo took Rey's face in his hands, studying her delicate features. He could tell that her heart was still racing. Maker, he'd never get tired of touching her face.

"I don't like the name… Lady Rey," she said, searching his dark eyes.

"Fine," Kylo answered, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "How about… _Empress Palpatine."_

"Mmm," Rey hummed in approval. She could learn to embrace that name… one day. Getting on her tippy-toes, she planted a kiss on Kylo's lips. The first one was soft, and their lips seemed to melt into one another. For months, she had struggled to picture this very moment, when they were finally together. Now that it had arrived, Rey never wanted to let it go. The future Empress refused to imagine her Galaxy without Kylo Ren in it.

Wrapping his arms around Rey, Kylo spun them in a playful circle. The unexpected move made her laugh and seemed to calm them both.

The Command Shuttle flew past hundreds of escape pods as it prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. The pods themselves were filled with loyal Stormtroopers, waiting to be rescued. With the emergency beacon in place, it wouldn't take long before the First Order responded.

Off in the distance was the mighty _Leviathan_ , a phantom ship headed towards a fiery end. Its destruction would bury the truth forever. The Command Shuttle didn't hang around to watch the Star Destroyer's demise. On Kylo Ren's orders, it made the jump to hyperspace before the fireworks started.

"The dawn of a new era," Kylo whispered, holding Rey tightly in his arms. She smiled into his chest, basking in the warmth from their Bond. The pair cuddled and eagerly awaited their second date. The next one would be aboard the _Finalizer._

THE END

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my short story. This was an entry for the (RSSC) Reylo Short Story Collection on tumblr. The challenge was to create a complete Reylo story in under 17k words. For some time, I had been imagining the reunion between Kylo Ren and Rey — and more importantly, the circumstances that would allow them to end up together. I'm excited to share this story and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
